


Adoption Forms

by Finerafin



Series: Fluff Week [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Fluff Week, red team adopts mercenaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: When there are suddenly new mercenaries on the team, you have to decide who adopts them. And after all, Blue team already got one and a half freelancer so Red team takes their chance. It goes as well as you'd think.





	Adoption Forms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxpaiscia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpaiscia/gifts).



> Thanks to Franzi who beta'd this <3  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

Originally, Locus had just wanted to drop off the things that Grif left on his ship.

That he came exactly in time for dinner had been a coincidence. That he had agreed to stay the night had been because they practically forced him. (It was gaming night and they needed another player to even the teams since Kai had left for Chorus again). He had sworn to leave the next day but then it had been the next and the next and eventually he had just accepted that he lived here now. But he still wasn't really accustomed to all of their strange habits ...

 

"That's not true!"

"You know it is."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"There is only one way to prove this."

"Water balloon fight?"

"Water balloon fight!"

 

 

"Wait, on which team is Locus?" That was a very good question. Although he lived at Red base they had never really said on which team he was ...

"Red Team of course!" Of course?

"But we never decided on which team he is." That was true.

"Do I have a say in that?" Locus asked. Grif and Tucker both stopped in their fighting and then simultaneously shouted: "No!" at him.

"Bullshit, we adopted him," Grif continued, not even paying attention to Locus' confusion.

"Uh, noo, you've not."

"We called dibs on him?"

"Nope."

"I really thought we had ..."

"Oh, that's great then I'll ..." Tucker trailed off when Sarge slapped a "Red Team" sticker on Locus' visor, making him flinch. "Damn."

"Looks like he is a Red now." Sarge chuckled and cocked his shotgun. "Get away from him you damn dirty Blue!"

"I can't see." Locus unnecessarily stated to gain their attention.

"You still need to fill out the adoption forms," Tucker claimed just ignoring Locus.

"Simmons is on it!"

"Yes, Sir!" Simmons shouted from inside Red base.

"Which adoption forms?" But they kept ignoring him, continuing their banter. It quickly faded away when they left.

"Hello? Anyone there? I still can't see." But nobody answered Locus. Sighing, he took off his helmet, blinking in the sun - and immediately being hit in the face by a water balloon.

"Locus is out!" Tucker shouted triumphantly.

"Traitor! Why did you let yourself be taken out so easily! Use your stealth unit!" Sarge shouted from top of Red base.

 

 

Living with the Reds and Blues, Locus got used to daily explosions and other loud, undefined noises, which was the reason why he didn't even look up from the repairs he was doing on his armor when he heard a loud crash that sounded suspiciously like something huge hitting the floor.

Only when Grif bursts into his room and breathlessly said: "Dude, a fucking spaceship crashed right at our doorstep!" he got curious and followed them outside.

"Dibs!" Sarge shouted.

"Fuck!" they could hear Tucker scream from Blue base.

 

 

When they had all gathered around it, they discussed what to do. Fortunately it wasn't on fire anymore due to Wash pulling out a fire extinguisher from god knows where (he kept at least 10 of these things around because of Caboose) and putting it out.

"Well, it's a Red Team problem, so we should let them deal with it and spare us some work," Tucker said. "After all, they already called dibs on it."

"But the last time they called dibs on a ship it was my ship and I'm on your team now," Kai reminded them.

"Oh, that's why this feels kinda like a déjà-vu," Simmons said, "At least this time it didn't land on Donut."

"But the guy inside does that morris code thing, too," Grif said and then got in a discussion with Simmons how you pronounced it. Locus returned his attention to the ship and Sarge's attempts to pry the door open.

"Hey, Caboose, get over and help me!" he shouted. Together they were able open the door.

"Oh finally," someone said and stepped outside, looking slightly disoriented.

"What," Carolina said.

"You're supposed to be dead," Wash said.

"Oh, that one's still alive?" Tucker said.

"You," Sharkface growled, when he saw Carolina and reached for his weapons.

"How are you still alive?" She asked unbelieving.

"Well, after you shot me," he stopped for a moment. "I honestly don't know. I don't have any memories what happened after that. Strange."

"Well, he is your problem" Wash quickly said to Sarge and then grabbed Carolina's arm to pull her to Blue Base before the two got in a fight.

"Why do you get him, you are already 7 1/2 people and we're only 5 1/2!" Tucker complained.

"Do you want to have him?" Grif asked lazily and pointed to Carolina.

Tucker looked at Sharkface and Carolina staring at each other like they were ready to murder and sighed.

"No, thanks."

"See." Grif said grinning. "And we called dibs."

"Ugh, fine."

 

When they had explained everything to Sharkface they left Donut to show him his new room (well, the guest room, but it was the only available room).

"And this is your new room!" he said happily. "It's nothing fancy but we sure can do something with it. I'm an expert at interior design."

"... Thanks."

"Oh, and don't mind the crate with grenades, that's mine but it didn't fit in my room!"

"Grenades?" Sharkface's eyes lit up. "How many?"

"86. But don't tell anyone, I'm not allowed to have explosives since I burned down the bases. And the water park. Even though that was actually my scented candles. Maybe I'm not allowed to have them so that I don't kill Wash after he shot me, like I did with Tex ... oh well, does he even know? Maybe I should tell him, I'd love to see the fear in his eyes!" Donut happily rambled.

"I think we will be great friends" Sharkface said, devilishly grinning.

"I think so, too!" Donut exclaimed and pulled Sharkface in a hug.

"What ... are you. Doing." Sharkeface asked him, just standing there tensely.

"I'm hugging you, " Donut mumbled from where his face was pressed in Sharkface's shoulder. "And you generally do it to make people feel better and show them you like them."

"What."

"Oh, Private Biscuit, is it hug time again?" Caboose showed up in the doorway - oh right, it was Red Team weekend for him.

"Yes!" Donut exclaimed and moved so that Caboose could join them.

"No, no, go away. Someone help me!"

Grif poked his head in. "Donut, what are you doing, he is new - oh, you're just hugging him." He shrugged.

"Do you want to join in, Grif? He gives the best hugs," Donut whispered to Sharkface.

"Please no!" Sharkface tried to push Donut away, but with Caboose trapping his arms in a tight hug it was impossible.

"Nah.," Grif was about to leave, when Donut called: "I'm gonna buy you that new flavor of Oreos!"

"I'm in" Grif grinned, "But give me a second." He dragged Simmons in the hug, too - that nerd loved that shit, he was just too insecure to admit it.

"Group hug!" Caboose yelled happily.

"Please, leave me alone," Sharkface whined.

Sarge entered. "What are you doing?! Torturing my new son! Simons, you are supposed to fill out the adoption forms!"

"Giving Sharky a hug! He didn't know what it is and as a Red this is just not acceptable!"

"Sarge, help!" Sharkface tried to make puppy eyes since nothing else had helped so far. He had heard people generally got what they wanted but it didn't work - probably because he hadn't enough practice.

"What! He needs to know!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Sarge please don't - oh my god, you joined in, too ..."

"We need to teach you a class!" Sage exclaimed happily.

Locus, walking by, warily looked into the room. "I heard you're making a class again and just wanted to inform you that, uh, I have very important things to do and can't participate and - what are you even doing?"

"Group hug!"

"Every Red has to go through this," Donut grinned.

"Don't you dare!" Sharkface snapped when Locus pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos. He just snickered.

"Wait, we didn't do this with Locus and if every Red has to do this ..." Simmons suddenly said. Five heads turned to look at Locus and now it was Sharkface's time to laugh.

"No no no no no," Locus said and darted out of the room. "Out of the way, Lopez, this is an emergency."

"Get him!" Donut yelled happily and followed Locus. "Junior, stop him!"

Lopez just shook his head when half of Red Team raced past him. "Dios mío, que estan haciendo ahora?"

 

A few seconds later, he could hear something heavy hit the floor, followed by Donut yelling: "Hug him!" and Locus shouting: "Oh my god, I hate this team."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
